This proposal requests support for partially equipping a fermentation facility at the Medical Center of the University of Alabama in Birmingham. The capacity to prepare quantities of bacterial cells has been important for antibiotic production and biochemical studies on peptides, proteins including specific enzymes, carbohydrates and nucleic acids. With the advent of gene cloning, it is possible now to expand these horizons to include the preparation of eucaryotic genes and their gene products in bacterial cells. Accordingly, fermentation processes will enjoy much wider usage in future years. This proposal is health related since a wide variety of biomedical scientists will be able to prepare quantities of biological samples which will facilitate a number of studies that were not possible previously.